Pinkie on my Desktop
by zuberic
Summary: We all know Pinkie Pie can break the fourth wall right? Well you are never going to believe this but pinkie visited me on my computer. Don't believe me..I'll tell you the whole story.


Pinkie on my Desktop

We all know Pinkie Pie can break the fourth wall, right? Well, you're never going to believe this, but Pinkie visited me on my computer. Don't believe me? I'll tell you the whole story!

It all started one late Friday night. I was browsing through FimFiction, when I heard a noise coming from one of my browser tabs. I looked up to see a small pink tail sticking out from the bottom of it. I leaned forward to get a better look. When suddenly, a pink head popped up from behind the tab yelling, "Surprise!"

"Pinkie Pie!?", I shouted; nearly jumping out of my seat.

"Yep, that's me.", she said as she bounced up, and stood on top of the tab. "You looked bored, so I thought I would come and visit.", she said as she looked around the screen.

I thought I was dreaming for a moment, but there she was. I checked my taskbar. Desktop ponies wasn't turned on, and even if it was it couldn't do that!

Pinkie stared down, and noticed something. "Ohh, you're reading fan fiction.", she said while hopping up and down in excitement. With a quick leap, Pinkie bounced off the tab, and landed on the web pages menu bar. "Is it about me? Oh please say it's about me!" Pinkie said as she kept bouncing.

I thought to myself, "This can't really be happening. What in the world was in that soda I just drank." I kept watching in awe at the sight of it all.

Pinkie smiled ear to ear as she read the page. "Ohh, it's about me! Yay!" She dashed over to the rating bar, and looked in awe. "And look at all the likes!" She clapped her hooves together, and began bouncing on the like bar. The bar bounced up and down like a trampoline; matching the pink pony's movements. Pinkie merely cheered as she kept bouncing.

I watched with amazement as the bar suddenly snapped in half and disappeared from view. As Pinkie flew into the air, she looked down at the now absent like bar. She stopped in mid-air, and for a moment, I saw shock upon Pinkies' face. My eyes followed her as she fell down the screen shouting, "Weeee!" As the pony reached the halfway point, she pulled out an umbrella from her tail. The umbrella opened, and Pinkie floated down; landing smoothly on the taskbar. Pinkie smiled. "That was fun! Let's do it again!", she said while cart-wheeling to the right.

I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. I continued staring as my browser crashed. It closed to revealed my pony filled desktop; the image of Ponyville as my background.

Pinkie started at the screen for a moment, and turned to face me. She grinned nearly ear to ear as she spoke, "Oh, you're one of those obsessed bronies."

I stared back at her with a hint of annoyance. "I am not.", I said as I grabbed my mouse, and began to poke Pinkie with my cursor.

"Quit it.", she said as she started running away from the cursor that was chasing her. With a flash of pink, she dove into a house, and disappeared from view.

I darted my eyes around the screen in an attempt to find her. A second later, Pinkie popped her head out of one of the windows, "Over here!" I raced my cursor over to grab her, only to have her dash inside, and reappear somewhere else. "Missed me!" She said giggling.

I darted my mouse across the screen over and over; trying to catch her. Every time I got close enough to poke her, she appeared in another window, or door, or flowerpot of Ponyville. I eventually gave up. I sat back, took a breather, and said, "Okay, Pinkie, you win."

Pinkie trotted out of Sugercube Corner with a huge grin on her face. "See, wasn't that fun?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, I guess it was." Before I could comment further, Pinkie raced over to a few near-by icons, and started juggling them. The icons she had grabbed just so happened to be her and the rest of the mane 6. My eyes followed each icon as they were thrown about.

Pinkie was doing well for a while; that is until she lost her balance. I watched as Pinkie franticly tried to catch her friends, only to have them shatter against the taskbar one by one. Pinkie dove for her icon as she saw it get closer and closer to the ground. She slid to catch it only to come short by a few... pixels. The icon popped like a balloon as it hit the taskbar. Pinkie slammed her hoof against the taskbar; the look on her face screaming, 'Oh, so close!'

A few seconds later, a few pink pixels rose from where the icon had shattered. The pixels glowed for a brief moment as they came together to form another Pinkie Pie. In a panic I threw my cursor at the clone.

The clone jumped as the cursor impacted her flank. "Hey what was-", the clone was abruptly cut off as it popped out of existence.

Pinkie looked at me, she seemed annoyed and a bit shocked. "Hey, what gives? Two Pinkies are better than one, you know!" she said while flailing her hooves in the air.

I looked at her and replied, "Oh no, I'm not having Too Many Pinkie Pies happen on my computer.

Pinkie stared back at me and said, "Oh come on, why not? It will be fun. You already know how it ends."

I leaned back on my chair; putting my hands to my face. Against my better judgement, I gave in. I leaned back to the computer and mumbled to myself, "I'm going to regret this." I grabbed my mouse, and opened up desktop ponies. I selected Pinkie Pie, and typed in 20.

Before I could click 'Okay', Pinkie jumped up and said "20? Oh come on, 30 Pinkies is way more fun."

I just stared back at her. "30, you're kidding, right?"

Pinkie stared at me with big puppy eyes. "Oh, what harm would ten more do, please?", she said; sinking her lip down and making the daww factor skyrocket.

I eventually gave in after looking at her wide eyes. "Okay, okay. Just put those away. I can't take anymore cute."

Pinkie bounced with joy. "Do It!"

I clicked the 'Go' button, and, as you can imagine, chaos ensued. I watched as the program exploded like a volcano; spewing Pies out in every direction. The screen was soon covered in Pinkies doing all sorts of things. One group was playing volleyball with my recycling bin. A bunch of pinkies had dumped the contents of some folders and were swimming in them. I saw one group parading around Ponyville; each with a different instrument. As my eyes raced around the screen, I spotted a small Rainbow Dash in the corner of my monitor. She was in a ball, and seemed to be muttering to herself. I leaned closer to hear her mutter, "Make it stop, make it stop."

I leaned back once more, and merely stared at the chaos of what was happening before me. The chaos continued on for about a minute, then suddenly, all the Pinkies stopped and seemed to focus on something. I watched as all the Pinkies tails twitched in unison. They all looked at each other and said, "Something is going to fallllllllllll" They all froze; repeating the last syllable over and over. Suddenly, from the top of the screen came a giant blue square. I saw text on it, and knew what it was. My computer had just blue screened.

For a second I thought it was over, but just as I was about to force my computer to reboot, I saw Pinkie flank wiggling free from underneath the screen. I kept watching as she pulled her body out from underneath, and shook her head. She looked up, and a sheepish grin came upon her face. "Oops!"

My chin dropped as I stared; my mind blown by what had just happened. Pinkie looked at me as she moved toward the edge of the monitor. She looked at her tail, and suddenly pointed in the opposite direction. "Look a blindbag pony!"

I shot my head to the left; looking away for a second. This was all the time Pinkie needed as she pulled out a door knob, and opened a door out of nowhere. I looked back to see her stick her head out. "Byeee!", she said as she shut the door. The door vanished instantly into thin air. I threw my hands up and shouted, "PINKIE PIIIIEEEE!"


End file.
